poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dog (Room on the Broom)
Here is how the signal he sent up and recruiting Ozai goes in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. the Autobot base, everyone was relaxing see Sonata and Aria playing the racing game, and that Sonata is winning somehow Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, Sonata. Human Rainbow Dash: Not enough power, Aria. Speed up. Evil Ryan: C'mon, Aria! I hope you like Ryan. winks at Aria and Ryan polishes Evil Ryan's pendant Foduck: Go on! And be safe while doing so. Sci-Ryan: I did know these Equestrian Sirens can absorbs negative energy and distrust of others. as Aria was about to ram her younger sister off the road, Sonata hit the brakes and Aria flew off the road instead Sunset Shimmer: That is the oldest trick in the book. (the alarm suddenly went off] Bulkhead: What's the problem? Ryan F-Freeman: We'll find out. Ratchet: It seems it's an energy surge coming from Cairo. Right here to be precise.(points to a certain location) Fowler:(on Comm system) Prime, do you copy? Optimus Prime: I am here Agent Fowler. Fowler:(on Comm system) Just to alert you, the Pentagon isn't the only one onto the energy surge as well. Human Applejack: Yeah, we know. The Cons are onto it as well. Fowler:(on Comm system) Of course they're gonna be onto it too. But I mean Fury is going and he is bringing two assets with him. Ryan F-Freeman: We could go there. Ratchet: Their names? Crash Bandicoot: What are their names, Fowler? Fowler:Comm system That's the reason that has me worried about the surge. Their names are Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier Academy, and Erik Lensherr, who as you all know, has quite the reputation. Sci-Ryan: Like Crystal Prep? Fowler: Comm system Worse than that. Lensherr goes by another well known name. He calls himself Magneto, the Master of Magnetism. Xavier on the other hand, lost the use of his legs. But that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous. That's why the Pentagon wants us down there immediately. Optimus Prime: We're on our way. Fowler:(on Comm) Fowler out.(hangs up) Ratchet:(opens the groundbridge and transforms) Optimus Prime: Autobots, roll out! (they do so) Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sci-Ryan. Your magic can handle Magneto's powers. Thomas: What do you want us to do, Optimus? Sci-Ryan: Tell us what to do and we'll do it. Optimus Prime: Ryan, Thomas, you come with us.(to the Dazzlings) You three as well. Magneto can control metal. In 1983, he caused global destruction by manipulating Earth's magnetic field. If Director Fury is bringing two of the most powerful mutants with him, the surge must be mutant related. And as it was in Egypt, it cannot be anything good. Thomas: Okay. Evil Ryan: My 2 friends and I can come too. Thomas: Optimus, I'm still struggling with my true origins. What if the Cons find out I exist? Ryan F-Freeman: Might as well. all enter the groundbridge the other side, they see two helicopters land, one of them belonging to Fowler Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Fowler! Fowler: Hey. Now everyone, I'd like to you all to meet Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D, Charles Xavier, and Erik Lensherr. (three men stepped out of the helicopter) (one was black in color and had an eyepatch) (the second was in a wheelchair, and was bald) (the third man had a working beard growing in, a coat, and a hat) Crash Bandicoot: Professor X. In the flesh. Optimus Prime: Well, hello, gentlemen. Evil Ryan: Nick Fury. I'm happy to see you. Nick Fury: Where did the surge take place exactly? Ratchet: Right here:(points to a place with metal sticking out of the ground) Erik Lensherr: It cannot be possible. Professor X: I know Erik. I know. Ryan F-Freeman: What can't be possible? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:RedSilver01